El Tigre: The Curse Of Darkra Dai
by ReaverKiller
Summary: I changed the tittle from Manny,Frida,Django Experience Its about a demon named Darkra Dai and growing Romance between Manny and Frida as always I invite your reviews be they good are bad and your ideas for the story are always welcome Chapter Update Soon
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone it is Reaverkiller and I have decided to get into the Fanfic craze with one of my most favorite cartoons of all time El Tigre feel free to review and be completely honest because as some of you may already know I wouldn't give anyone a good review if I didn't like it. Oh and just like I always say once it comes on this website it isn't my story anymore it is everyone story so give me ideas you would like to see in the story and I will give you due credit by citing your name in the story.**_

It started as day in the spicy cesspool of miracle city with Manny and Frida hanging out and causing mischief

"well another great day of dumpster diving" Manny said

"Yeah did you hear that guy I'll never walk again" Frida said snickering

While they were laughing the miracle city museum was being robbed by non other then Django of the dead he was looking for anything that could get him a pretty penny at the Black market but he accidently set off the alarm and the police were there in minutes. Manny and Frida heard the police sirens and decided to see what was going on Manny turned into el Tigre grabbed Frida and they were off to the museum.

Meanwhile at the museum the police were no match for Django with one swipe of his guitar whole police cars were turned upside down that is when el Tigre came into the scene Frida father chief Suarez greeted el Tigre as he always does

"Rivera what are doing here trying to aid your partner in crime?"

"He isn't my partner and it looks like you could use all the help you can get you are getting creamed out here"

Then yet another explosion that originated from Django guitar went right over the heads of Manny, Frida and chief Suarez and Django yelled out "you'll never catch me alive ...or dead coppers"

"Fine Rivera but you better not cause more harm then good in there or else you'll be spending a night in a cell" Chief Suarez said

"Don't worry I'll walk the floor with that bag of bones" Manny said

"Oh and Frida don't even think about going in there with el Tigre it could be dangerous"

Just as chief Suarez had said that Frida was already racing Manny up the stairs. Once inside they realized how creepy it was inside all the lights were broken and all they could really see was outlines of all the exhibits.

"This place is so creepy" Frida said

"Tell me about it" Manny replied

"I don't know I think it kind of feel like home" Django said startling both Manny and Frida so much they almost hit the ceiling

"Oh hi Django you look good for a bag of bones" Frida said mockingly

"Yeah know it's time to show you what the super macho el" but before he could finish that sentence Django hit El Tigre with his guitar sending him flying threw the wall

"So Frida what that joke you just told me" Django said menacingly

"Well you know bones are very stylish these days ha ha ha" Frida said laughing nervously

That when El Tigre extended claws grabbed Django and pulled Django in for a very powerful punch wasting no time El Tigre then jumped towards Django with his claws, however Django predicted and strung his guitar and shot a laser right at el Tigre causing him to lose balance and drag on the floor. Django saw this as an opportunity to finish el Tigre off and shot a super charged laser El Tigre manage to dodge the laser by the skin of his teeth and began shooting claws at Django. Django blocked it with his guitar as a last minute defense and it cut several strings but didn't destroy his guitar allowing Django to continue the fight. Django rushed El Tigre with his own claws and el Tigre also did this they ended up trying to overpower one another where they were evenly match and this lasted for three whole hours. Frida who had gotten bored decided to visit the exhibit on the history of churros. When she gotten back she found Django and el Tigre in the same spot still trying to overpower each other

"I don't need my guitar to defeat you kitty cat" Django Said

"Ha that what you think bag of bones" el Tigre replied

"Oh man this going to take forever and I'm all out of churros. Think Frida how can I help Manny"

that is when she noticed a rug that was right under Django but not El Tigre so with one pull of the rug she manage to trip Django giving El Tigre a small advantage which was all he needed to defeat Django and el Tigre used his fathers famous super punch kick it hit Django so hard that he not only went threw the wall but threw three walls, a cotton candy machine, several paintings and right in a police van where the doors closed Django screamed

"El Tigre you and your blue haired churro eating girlfriend are dead more so then me"

"Now that is what I call crime fighting did u see when I kicked Django threw a wall I mean how awesome was that" El Tigre said switching back to Manny

"yeah and I helped did you see how I tripped Django he was all like I fell and stuff Django never saw it coming" Frida said

"So what do you want to do now"

"Let's go get some churros then the arcade"

"Sounds super mucho" and with that they were off to do what they planned on doing not remembering it was a school night.


	2. Chapter 2

Manny woke up with what felt like a huge hangover and just realizing he only had ten minutes to get to school he changed into El Tigre and jumped out the window and sprinted towards Frida house to pick her up. Frida also just woke up and she was in the same panic mode that Manny was she saw Manny and jumped as high in the sky as possible and let Manny catch her

"Frida we are so late how did we get ourselves into this mess"

"We party why to much it isn't to bad this will be good practice when I'm a rock star. There's the school"

It was a close shot but they manage to just make it in the school on time much to the dismay of vice principal Chakel. When Manny and Frida made it to school they were utterly surprised of who they saw.

"So look who it is kitty Kat and miss blue" Django said in usual cool calm voice

"DJANGO" Manny and Frida said in unison

"What are you doing here you want a rematch" Manny said getting ready to spin his belt buckle

"Please Kitty Kat if I wanted a rematch you would already be one of my nana's undead bandito"

"So what are you doing here" Frida said

"Well it's kind of

"My new school" Django said rubbing his head

"You go to school dude and what happen to the last school" Frida said

"Yes I go to school and as for my last school we'll"

Flashback

It was underworld high and it was music class so Django used his mystic guitar and playing it pretty well until he missed one note and that resulted in an explosion destroying most of the school.

End of Flashback

Now Manny and Frida were laughing their lungs out while Django was just sighing. There laughing was cut short when Chakel came and screamed at them to get to there first class. There first class was science. When they arrived they saw Django already there introducing himself to the class.

"Well as sure as most of you may already know me I'm Django of the Dead"

The teacher looked somewhat nervous and said "ok let's make Django feel at home and let's see who should your lab partners be Manny and Frida since you have a spot opened Django will join you"

Django sat down next to Manny and Frida then there was an eerie silence amongst the three of them Frida was the one who broke the silence

"So dude any chance of me borrow your mystic guitar for my band I'll take super good care off it"

"Why so you could break it or cause a massive explosion one wrong string and could mean your death"

"Wow sorry I asked"

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Funny you should ask Django old boy we are getting ready for the biggest prank in school history and maybe if you prove yourself well let you join us" Manny said.

"How do I prove myself do I have to do something"

Manny and Frida started to whisper to one another

"Dude this is awesome what could we get Django to do"

"I don't know yet umm do all of homework for a week"

"No that is way to cliché how about give us all of his money"

"No that wouldn't be a good idea Santana properly gave that money to him and we wouldn't want her to hunt us down"

"Wait I got he will have to help us steal something"

"why would I want his help to steal stuff did you forget I'm the super mucho El Tigre"

"yes but not even the super mucho El Tigre could sneak into that top secret military installation and steal the cool jetpacks they have inside"

"JETPACKS ok I'm with that"

"Are you ladies quite done gossiping yet" Django said growing impatient

"As a matter of fact we are done and we have decided to let you join us in the worlds greatest prank if you help us steal jetpacks from that military base" Manny said

"Fine but this prank better be worth it Rivera"

"Don't worry I'll come up with the plan on how to sneak in we strike tonight! All hands together"

Manny and Frida put there hands together and Django Just rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Manny and Django were already at the military installation Frida was late for some reason or another a hour past by and they both were growing very impatient

"Hey Kitty Kat where is goggles"

"How the hell should I know I don't keep a camera on her"

"Isn't she like your girlfriend or something I mean with if she is with another guy"

Manny was thrown off by that statement

"She isn't my girlfriend just my best friend"

"Whatever you say kitty Kat so that means she's single right"

"What's that supposed to mean"

Manny began to angry

"ha ha ha oh boy kitty Kat you sure are easy to read it's so obvious that you like goggles you just haven't had the guts to ask her out how pathetic"

"Shut up Django I told you she's only a friend"

Manny changed into El Tigre and gotten into a very threatening pose towards Django

"Wow kitty Kat if you're this defensive over someone you like I hate to see what will happen if I began to talk about your mom"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DONT LIKE FRI"

"Don't like who dude" Frida said coming into the scene

"Ummm Fri, Fri, friaries I don't like friaries there all like girly and sissy"

Manny was sweating hoping that Frida would buy the lame excuse

"Me too dude where do they get off being small and magical"

"so now that your here goggles what's the plan" Django said

"What Plan?"

"The plan that you said you would make to get us into that base to get us those jet packs"

"oh yeah about that I was making a plan over here but I got a little side tracked"

"let me guess churros" Manny said.

"No... Yes you know I can't resist them"

Manny and Django slapped there heads in unison

"Alright then we do things my way" Django said pulling out his mystic guitar

"Hey Frida do you want to do the honors"

"Of course" Frida said practically drooling

Frida took the guitar and Django stood behind her very closely

"Wow how do you use such a sweet weapon?"

"Like this goggles"

Django was still standing behind her he took her hand and strung the guitar resulting in an explosion that created a hole in the side of the base. Frida handed back Django's guitar and ran into the base Django looked at Manny in a sly way and also ran into the base rage shot right up Manny spine and he just stood there until Frida said

"Hurry up Manny soldiers are on there way"

Once inside they were looking around the base for any kind of room that would have top secret stuff they noticed a lot of weird things like hospital beds and all kinds of medical supplies but not one patient. Another strange thing was it seemed like someone or something had thrashed the base before they even got there. They came across a room stating warning top secret inside no entry beyond this point without proper I.D.

Frida was the first one to talk

"So do you think this is where they have the jet packs?

"Only one way to find out" Manny said knocking down the door

"Hey what are you kids doing here this is a top secret base" said one of the scientist

"where here for those top secret jetpacks and if know what is good for all of you'll stand back" Django said pointing his guitar at them

"You dumb kids this isn't vault this is a research facility" another scientist said

"Hey who are you calling dumb" Frida said

Manny took out all scientist in no time flat he looked around but no jetpacks they started to get ready to leave but they heard what sounded like a huge scream and freaked them all out

"Now what could that be" Django said

"Who cares let just get the hell out of here before something tries to eat us"

Frida said that a little too late because Django already found where the screaming was coming from.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ok People this is chap 4 I would to thank all of the people who reviewed so far 5js123, thechilly and comicghost and that other random guy I have read most of your complaints about grammer and I think I fixed most of it so enjoy. Oh and if anyone knows the name of the masterforce team geeks from el tigre and there powers because they are a important piece in the next chapters_**

The Screaming was coming from this small toy that was very loud for its size

"See told you nothing to worry about Goggles" Django said showing signs of relief until something grabbed Frida

"What the hell is this?"

The mysterious person let go of Frida and said

"Ha ha ha sorry I didn't mean to scare you just needed to get your attention love"

"You didn't scare me you just caught me by surprise who are you"

" I'm a poor soul that these government dogs put me in here to do these sick experiments on me and I miss my family" the mystery man began to cry he looked up to see if there were still paying attention and started to cry some more.

"Ah you poor soul ill let you out of there" Frida said sympathetically

"I don't know Frida this guy could be dangerous what did you say your name was" Manny said

"How about this you forget my name and I'll give you this"

He snapped his hand and a jetpack fell in Manny's hand

"Ok Frida let him out anyone gives people jetpacks can't be evil"

"Wait doesn't that make him even more suspicious how he could make stuff by just snapping his fingers" Django said

"Django your over thinking things your a villain you don't understand"

"Manny you agree with this"

Manny wasn't listening he was just cuddling with his jetpack

"Fine Fine let's get him out of there"

Frida was looking for a switch or something that would open the door but found nothing. Manny tried slashing the door but it only dented his claws. Lastly Django used his guitar to blow open the door but not even that worked.

"Oh I almost forgot the door can't be opened by force The only way I can get out is if you invite me"

"What do you mean invite you" Manny said

"It's simple really just say this Darkra Dai I invite you in out of the shadows and into the light"

"Oh that is easy ok I'll say that Darkra Dai I invite you in out of the shadows and into the"

"Wait a minute inviting someone in Frida don't"

But Django was too late Frida said the last word and He burst out of the cell

"It's about time someone freed me from that cell I must thank you all I think it's been at least two hundred years oh and the name is Darkra Dai"

"Two Hundred years how is that even possible" Frida said

"Oh you see love I'm a Wraith or Demon can't remember which and I was trapped in there for quite some time the military took me in when the church that use to be there was destroyed I was starting to think I would never be out of that cozy little cell but now I'm free to do whatever I want whenever I want and do you know what I feel like doing right now"

"Living in peace, helping the poor and giving us more jetpacks" Manny said hopefully

" So close but no I think I'll go and cause some depression some fear and start stealing some souls but you know I could use a snack on my way to the city"

Darkra Dai began to attack them he used a powerful blast that Manny dodge and pushed Frida out of the way. Django wasn't so lucky he got hit pretty badly but still able to stand. Manny changed into el Tigre and came to Django's aid they were getting ready for Darkra Dai next attack. El Tigre used his claws to extend towards Darkra Dai he dodge it with ease and came Towards el Tigre with a ball of energy in his hand that is when Django used his guitar to fire lasers at Darkra Dai a couple hit Him this made Darkra Dai recoil a bit allowing El Tigre for a green fire strike he came head on with Darkra Dai who still had that ball of energy in his hand Darkra Dai used the ball of energy to stop El Tigre then Darkra Dai kicked him back towards Django.

" this no good he seems to be able to counter almost anything we throw at him but I have a move that not even he can counter" El Tigre said

"Really Kitty Kat what's this move"

"Just keep him busy it takes time to charge it up"

Just then Darkra Dai came on the offensive he was going for a punch on el Tigre but Django got in the way. Django got back up and he began to use his guitar to fire explosions at Darkra Dai used a bubble shield and this time Darkra Dai came in for the final blow he shot another dark blast that took down Django. Darkra Dai picked up Django and began to drain Django soul away but before Darkra Dai could finish El Tigre finish charging up his new move which was a roar very similar to the one the original El Tigre showed him Django woke up in time to get out of way of El Tigre roar Darkra Dai was hit and sent into the wall where a bunch of debris fell on him but this caused the base to fall apart

"the base is falling apart I think it's high time we left" Frida said

"I'll grab the scientists" Manny said

"and Ill get the hell out of here see you if you live" Django said

Manny grabbed the four scientists and manage to escape just on time.

"Man that was too close" El Tigre said letting go of the scientists who all ran off

"Yeah your telling me Kitty Kat remind me why did we go in there again" Django said

"It was to get umm Manny why did we go in there" Frida replied

"It was to get this"

Manny showed the jetpack to Django and Frida as if it was a trophy that is until the jet pack disappeared

" What did you really think it would be that easy to beat me" Darkra Dai said rising out of the destroyed base he was flying controlling large pieces of Debris with telekinesis and he shot it at them. El Tigre jumped from piece to piece until he reached Darkra Dai. El Tigre lunged himself at Darkra Dai much like a real tiger growl and all but Darkra Dai was prepared he created a war hammer out of black flames and just like a nail Darkra Dai hit El Tigre into the ground, however Darkra Dai didn't see Django playing his guitar Django played faster and faster this caused the ground began to shake

"Django what are you doing because it's kind of awesome" Frida screamed

"Let's just say Kitty Kat isn't the only one to learn a new move Ha Ha Ha HIGHWAY TO HELL"

The ground split in half El Tigre almost fell in but manage to get out just in time.

"What are you blind I can fly I think I'll end this" Darkra Dai said

Darkra Dai was about to fire another dark blast but before he could lava came out of the ground and covered Darkra Dai but that wasn't all the move did out of the lava was a large skeleton hand that dragged Darkra Dai into the ground and the cracked earth fix itself as if nothing had just happened.

"Wow Django where did you learn a move like that it was amazing" Frida said

"Nana Santana taught it to me I was actually saving it for El Tigre" Django replied

"ah it was ok I guess for a bag of bones" Manny said

"Their betters then your pathtic meow move Kitty Kat" Django said

"Please my meow move would shatter your bones into pieces"

"Let's test that Kitty Kat"

"Guys Guys you both just defeated a high level mega villain you guys shouldn't be arguing we should be celebrating now you two make up" Frida intervened

"Fine" Manny and Django said in unison

They all walked off away from the destroyed base and back into the city to more or less celebrate a job well done not noticing that a hand was out of the dirt pulling itself closer and closer to the surface.


	5. Chapter 5

" So Frida we have been friends for a really long time and I was wondering if your not doing anything would you want to see a movie with me" Manny said the hardest thing he had ever asked

"You mean like a date" Frida replied

"Si Frida if you're not too busy"

"I'm sorry Manny but I don't like you like that I mean your cool to hang out with and everything but I like you as a friend"

"oh ok I understand" Manny felt as though his heart was ripped right out of him and fed to the donkeys

"Besides I'm going out with Django"

"WHAT when did this happen?"

Django came out of nowhere on a bone motorcycle gave Frida a kiss and said

"Since last night when I impressed her with my moves remember the highway to hell"

Then the ground split open lava covered Manny turning him into a skeleton then the hand came and grabbed him

"See you later Kitty Kat oh wait I won't hahahahaha" Django said

"Frida do something please" Manny pleaded

"I'm sorry Manny I really mean it but I have to forget about you goodbye Manny"

She turned her head tears rolling down her eyes but Django picked up her head and kissed her making it the last thing Manny ever saw as was dragged down to hell.


End file.
